kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Latnok ring
__NOEDITSECTION__ Members of the secret Latnok Society wear a special ring to identify each other. We first see it at the end of "Homecoming" in season 2. The ring has a blue oval stone in a heavy setting. The design for the ring is the symbol for Latnok. Tom Foss tells Kyle that the ring and the box it will open "originated with Latnok." To act as a key, the four surrounding quadrants are at different heights, with the top one set farther away. After the box is opened, Kyle and Jessi find another use for the ring. A map is hidden in it, as yet another puzzle to solve to deserve the answer. The pawn shop owner is impressed with the stone, meaning expensive, suggesting a gold or platinum setting and costing thousands of dollars. We do not know about that. Men are seen wearing the ring on the right hand. Sarah wore hers on her left hand when meeting Kyle. Adam Baylin's ring 150px|right|Brian brings Kyle Adam's ring. Adam Baylin did not wear the ring. After Adam is shot and taken for dead in season 2, Brian Taylor gives a small envelope to Kyle, saying that Adam had wanted him to have it. Asked what it was, Brian claims to not know. A Latnok ring is wrapped in a handkerchief monogrammed "AB". Kyle asks "What's the symbol?" Brian says "Never seen it before." As a treasured but private momento from his father, Kyle always wears it on a cord around his neck with the ring inside his shirt. Julian Ballantine's ring 150px|right|Ballantine removes his ring. Julian Ballantine is wearing a Latnok ring when we first see him, discovering 781228 has escaped. He always wears it, including when he meets Stephen Trager to hire him. Julian is wearing it having dinner at the Trager's, when Kyle sees it and determines to get it to replace his. Teaming with Tom Foss and Declan, the plan is to take it when Julian must remove it to test the CIR. Brian notices that it is missing when he meets with Julian. Julian thinks he too had only inherited it from his father. Brian Taylor later confirms that Ballantine's father was a member of Latnok. When Kyle traded Adam's ring to get Amanda's bracelet from the pawn shop, he expected to somehow get the ring back. When it had already been sold, he learns that it is the key for Adam's box. Kyle does not know that there could be other such rings. Seeing the ring on Julian's hand at dinner, Kyle assumes that Julian had bought it from the pawn shop. That is why he tries so hard to get Julian's ring. (if Kyle had pawned the ring, it would not have been sold until after he defaulted on the loan). It would seem typical of Kyle for him to later want to return Julian's ring (if he could be found). But there is no recognition shown by Kyle of such a situation. Brian Taylor's ring left|150px|Brian wears the ring sometimes. When Brian Taylor meets Ballantine to plan the CIR attack on Kyle's memory, Brian is wearing a Latnok ring for the first time that we see. left|150px|Brian returns Kyle's ring. Meeting with the Tragers to help Jessi, Brian confirms that he is in the Latnok Society. As a peace offering to work together for Jessi's welfare, Brian gives Kyle the ring that he says he had bought at the pawn shop. Why and how Brian could have followed Kyle to know about the ring being there, is a plot twist left unresolved. Latnok Society ring 150px|left|Latnok Society with rings. When we see the meetings of the Society, they are wearing the ring. Sarah Emerson's ring 150px|left|Sarah wears the ring for Kyle. Adam Baylin states that he gave Sarah Emerson a unique ring with a red stone. When Kyle meets Sarah at JP's Diner, she is wearing that ring. the Clue ring left|150px|A deliberate clue. right|150px|Taser to ring. After the prom when Kyle sees that Amanda is not in the parking lot waiting for him to take her home, he finds a Latnok ring on the pavement (image at top of page). From that apparently deliberate clue, he knows that Latnok has taken Amanda. When he is tasered, the bolt strikes the ring. Cassidy's ring left|150px|Cassidy reveals his position. In season 3, when we first see Cassidy as presiding at a meeting of Latnok, he is wearing the ring. Nate's "ring" left|150px|Nate wears the symbol. Amanda sees the Latnok design as a tattoo on the wrist of Nate, one of Cassidy's trusted Latnok students. Her telling him that Kyle has a ring with that design leads Nate to make connections about Kyle's origins. Jessi's ring left|150px|Jessi gets a keepsake. Kyle discovers Sarah's ring in a wall safe at the office of Cassidy. At the end of the series, Jessi finds the ring in Nate's dorm room. She puts it on her finger and takes it, and has to thank Amanda for getting it back.